


New Beginnings

by XProSkeith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a thank you gift for a friend who created my wonderful tumblr theme. This is a short fic about Stiles falling for Derek (and being awkward and shy about it) and realizing that Derek has been in love with him for a while now. This takes place post-nogitsune and is fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

It had been a little while since they had successfully expelled the nogitsune from Stiles. Stiles was strong, but he was only able to make it through everything thanks to the pack, especially Scott. He always knew Scott would be there for him though. What was surprising, to Stiles anyway, was the love and support he received from Derek. Yeah, they had gotten to know each other a bit better and even worked together some prior to the nogitsune incident, but Stiles couldn't get over the genuine concern that Derek had displayed for him.

Derek always came with the pack to check up on Stiles after the ordeal, but Stiles found that he would come to check up on him on his own. They talked a lot more now and even spent a lot of time together. Derek always seemed to smile when he was around Stiles, which was odd because the dude never smiled.

One day while Derek was hanging out with him, Stiles found himself thinking, "You know, Derek's actually kind of cute."

That made Stiles stop for a moment. He kind of looked over everything in his head like always does. He couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but he seemed to have started falling for Derek somewhere along the way. The guy had been there for him a lot and he tried to protect him at every turn. On top of that, he'd really gone out of his way to help Stiles after the possession. Even now, they kept hanging out even though Stiles was fine. Turns out they shared some interests. Or rather he convinced Derek it was a good idea to get into some of his nerdy stuff. Stiles also just couldn't help but find Derek to be physically appealing, too. The guy was built like a Greek god after all. With some scruff. For now, Stiles just tabled the thought, but he wondered if Derek felt the same.

A little more time had passed and the question kept popping up in Stiles' mind. He just couldn't shake it. So, faced with indecision, Stiles did what he always did. He consulted Scott.

"Hey, Scott," said Stiles. "Do you think Derek likes me?"

"Umm, yeah, dude. Pretty sure he does. I mean, he's been hanging out with you and talking to you a lot lately, hasn't he?" replied Scott.

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Do you think Derek likes me... You know... like sexually... or romantically?"

Scott immediately got a huge goofy grin on his face, one of his trademark smiles.

"I think you should just ask him," replied Scott.

"Some help you are!" replied Scott, kind of frustrated and blushing some.

"No, really, I think you should."

"Really? You think so? And you'd be okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? If it makes you, my best friend, happy, I'm all for it."

Stiles smiled and replied, "Thanks, Scott."

Scott patted him on the back and said, "Any time, buddy."

Still, in spite of Scott's encouragement, Stiles still felt shy about asking Derek. Derek came over the next day. They were going to watch Star Wars in Stiles' room. Derek arrived wearing his sweater with the thumb holes in it and Stiles couldn't help but blush at how adorable he looked. Derek noticed Stiles' reaction.

"Umm, Stiles, you okay over there?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Uh..." stammered Stiles. "Yeah! I'm fine. All good here."

"Stiles, I can hear your heart racing. What's going on?"

Stiles silently cursed that damned werewolf hearing.

"Really. I'm just excited to watch this movie. It's been a while and it's one of my favorites."

Derek was unconvinced, but he decided not to press it.

"Yeah, alright," said Derek, taking a seat next to Stiles on Stiles' bed.

Stiles was trying to control his heart rate and he wasn't doing the best job at it, but it seemed he'd calmed it enough to make Derek stop worrying. He looked at Derek again and he really just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Derek, do you find me attractive?" asked Stiles.

"Huh? What?" said Derek, obviously caught off guard.

Stiles couldn't help be laugh a little at Derek's reaction. Who was the nervous one now?

"I asked do you find me attractive," repeated Stiles. "Pretty simple and straightforward question really."

Stiles was surprised by the deep shade of red that Derek was turning. He couldn't hear Derek's heartbeat, but he bet it was beating faster than his was earlier.

"What kind of question is that?" deflected Derek, looking away from Stiles for a moment.

"Well, a pretty important one. To me anyway," said Stiles.

Derek looked back at Stiles and sighed, the redness fading from his face some now. He inhaled deeply before replying.

"Yeah, Stiles, I do find you attractive," said Derek.

Stiles couldn't help but smile at that. It wasn't one-sided after all.

"But, it's not just that," Derek continued.

"Oh?" said Stiles.

The blush returned to Derek's face again as he said, "I also like your intelligence, you wit, your terrible jokes, your sarcasm. Basically, I like you, Stiles. Not just for your physical appearance."

Stiles smiled and said, "I feel the same. Yeah, you look great, but underneath that rough exterior, you're actually a really passionate and caring guy. You went out of your way to help me and to protect me. Hell, you literally risked your life for me. That says a lot. You can be a bit of a sourwolf sometimes, but, in the end, you're still a great guy."

Derek made a face at being called a sourwolf again by Stiles, but he quickly let it go. It was still Stiles after all.

"Well, do you still want to watch Star Wars?" asked Derek.

"Hell yeah! It's one of my favorite movies. I'd love to watch it with you," replied Stiles.

"Good. Well, in the meantime, let's get a little more comfortable," said Derek.

Derek moved back towards the side of Stiles' bed that was against the wall and laid down. He gestured for Stiles to lay next to him and Stiles happily did so. Once he had settled, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, cuddling him and pressing his own body against Stiles' body. Stiles was surprised by Derek's warmth and the softness of his touch. It felt really nice Stiles nestled into Derek a bit more, the top of his head just below Derek's chin, and then hit the play button. They almost made it through the entire movie before finally falling asleep in each others arms. It was just so warm and comfortable.

Stiles' dad came home and went upstairs to check on Stiles like he always did. He opened the door to see the two of them curled up and asleep on Stiles' bed. He was a little surprised, but he smiled, especially when he noticed the happy and peaceful expression on his sleeping son's face.

"Well, I guess you can be gay dressed like that," said the Sheriff, laughing quietly to himself as he closed the door silently on the two.

The two of them awoke the next morning, still in each others arms. They'd slept completely still and thoroughly all the way to morning. Fortunately, it was a weekend. Derek lifted his head up some as Stiles turned his head to look upward at Derek, smiling.

"Good morning," said Stiles, a little groggy still.

Derek smiled back at him and planted a kiss on Stiles' forehead.

"Good morning to you, too," said Derek. "I guess we passed out and never finished the movie."

"Yeah, I guess so. But that's alright. I'm happy with how the night went," said Stiles

"Me, too," replied Derek.

With that, Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles on the lips. If Stiles wasn't awake before, he was now. He hapily returned the kiss. They kissed passionately for a short while and Derek was surprised at what an amazing kisser Stiles was. He thought Stiles was supposed to be inexperienced. If he was, he was nautrally gifted, that's for sure. But Derek broke away a moment later, sniffing the air. Stiles looked up at him, a bit confused.

"Huh?" said Stiles. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing, you were perfect," replied Derek. "But do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"It smells like bacon and eggs."

"Must be that werewolf nose of yours."

"Yeah, but it's close by."

"I guess dad's cooking breakfast then."

The sudden realization hit them at the same time and their faces turned beet red. They had forgotten about Stiles' dad. He was clearly waiting downstairs for them. They were both mortified.

"Uhh," stammered Stiles. "We should probably go down."

"Y-yeah," said Derek nervously. "How do you think he'll react?"

"Honestly? Not a clue. Hopefully he'll be fine with it."

"Yeah I hope so. Damn this is embarrassing."

"No kidding. Well, let's go."

The two of them got of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. As they entered, they saw the sheriff placing three plates of sizzling bacon and steaming hot scrambled eggs onto the table. He had just finished cooking and it smelled amazing.

"Ah, perfect timing, you two," said the sheriff. "I was just about to come wake you."

"You mean you knew?" asked Stiles in mild disbelief.

"Well, I figured with Derek's car still here that he was at least staying the night, but when I went to check on your last night, I saw you two curled up together."

Derek and Stiles both turned a deep shade of red.

"And you're okay with this?" asked Derek tentatively.

"Derek, by now, I more than trust you. You helped save my son and you showed true and genuine concern for him during that time and you still do. On top of that, both Scott and Stiles trust you and that says a lot about you," said the sheriff. "All I really care about is my son being safe and happy. If you make him happy, then that's great."

The sheriff paused and smiled at Derek before he said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is welcome to the family, Derek."

Derek smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Now," said the Sheriff. "Dig in before it gets cold."

Derek and Stiles didn't need to be told twice. Since they passed out early last night, they didn't have dinner and they were honestly starving. The sheriff really knew how to cook. The bacon was perfect and the eggs were amazing. They thanked him for the food and then went back to Stiles' room.

"Well," said Derek. "It's a Saturday. What do you wanna do?"

"Hmm," said Stiles, thinking. "How about we just spend the day together? Kind of have a lazy Saturday. We can try and finish Star Wars if you want.""

Derek smiled. He was happy things were going so well. Stiles, who he'd come to love way before Stiles ever noticed, had told him he felt the same and the sheriff gave him his blessing and welcomed him into their family. A family. That sounded good to Derek.

"Yeah," said Derek finally. "The sounds great."

The two of them returned to Stiles' bed where they would spend the rest of the day. They talked, laughed, cuddled, and lazily kissed for the entire day. They never actually finished Star Wars and they just fell asleep in each others arms again with smiles on their faces. Derek felt real love and warmth, things he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Stiles felt safe and secure in Derek’s arms, something he hadn’t truly felt since the nogitsune incident. They were both happy to have each other and to be in each others arms for another night. It was definitely a lazy Saturday and neither of them could imagine a better way to spend it.


End file.
